Martini Paddock Racing
Marko Aleksander Matt Houston Charrel Jalving Ed Greenhalgh |first_entry = S1 Austrian GP |final_entry = S11 Dutch GP |races = 177 |wcc = 1 |wins = 24 |poles = 29 |fastest_laps = 24 }}Martini Paddock Racing, also known as''' Paddock Team Racing''' or by its abbreviation MPR, is a British former GPGSL racing team. It was founded by team owner Dan Paddock. The team entered the GPGSL in Season 1, as one of the founders teams. It stayed in the series until Season 11 when Paddock decided to close the team to switch his efforts to the smaller racing series Formula 1. Martini Paddock Racing has recorded 24 victories, 29 pole positions, and 24 fastest laps in its time racing in the GPGSL. Racing History 'Season 1' The team was initially established by Mike Seymour as one of the 11 founding members of the GrandPrixGames Super League (GPGSL) in July 2008. The team held the official entry name of Scuderia Seymour Racing (SSR) and was assigned the numbers 16 and 17. Two young British drivers were signed to the fledgling team. Dan Paddock would drive the #16 car and Ross Cartwright would pilot the #17 machine. Seymour signed a sponsorship deal with British American Tobacco, with the SSR unveiled in the colours of the firm's Lucky Strike brand. Honda and Bridgestone would supply engines and tyres to the team respectively. In a shock move, Seymour announced that he would be quitting the GPGSL with immediate effect just days before the start of the opening round, transferring ownership of the team to lead driver Paddock. His first move was to rename the team, which debuted under its new guise as Paddock Team Racing at the second round of the season in Brazil. Despite the promising pre-season build up for PTR, solid results proved hard to come by amid the flurry of changes going on within the team. While the team did pick up its first points in only it's second ever race, the season would ultimately be a disappointment. The high points of the year would be Cartwright's fifth place finish in Monaco and Paddock's eighth place finish in Adelaide, Australia which saved him the ignominy of ranking last in the drivers' standings. PTR would finish the season in 11th place in the teams' championship. Cartwright ranked 19th in the drivers' table with 16 points and Paddock 21st with 13 points. Late in the season Paddock announced the team would join forces with the Martini & Rossi distillery from Season 2 onwards, which would see the team re-branded as Martini Paddock Racing (MPR). The team would also be supplied with Porsche engines, renewing the famous link between Martini and Porsche, last seen to devastating effect the 1980s. In a major coup, PTR confirmed it had signed the Slovenian, Marko Aleksander, to drive for the team in Season 2. Aleksander was classified third in the opening season of the GPGSL, narrowly missing out on a maiden title. 'Season 2' 'Season 3' 'Season 4' 'Season 5' 'Season 6' 'Season 7' 'Season 8' Complete GrandPrixGames Super League Results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap; underlined races indicate most places gained) Gallery S01 PTR.png|S1: Debut as Paddock Team Racing S02 MPR.png|S2: First time with the iconic Martini sponsorship S03 MPR.png|S3: Wins 1 & 2 at the hands of Marko Aleksander S04 MPR.png|S4: Repeating last season's 2nd place S05 MPR.png|S5: Featuring the #1 after signing champion Matt Houston S06 MPR.png|S6: Arrival of Charrel Jalving, who should stay for 6 seasons S07 MPR.png|S7 S08 MPR.png|S8 S09 MPR.png|S9: Constructors' champion, and 2nd and 3rd place in the drivers' championship S10 MPR.png|S10 S11 MPR.png|S11: Last season of competing, being the last remaining founding member Category:GPGSL constructors Category:GPGSL World Constructors' Champions